


Trust

by TheSecondBatgirl



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Multi, Restraints, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/pseuds/TheSecondBatgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you going to trust us?" Aisha asked him. Adam didn't hesitate. "Always."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

"Why did I let you talk me into this again?" Adam said as he allowed his partners and best friends to lead him up the stairs. He loved and trusted them more than anyone else, but with the two of them, and the blindfold that they'd placed over his eyes... well, anything could happen.

"Because you love us," Aisha's voice came from his left.

"And you know you'll enjoy what we have planned," Rocky's voice added from his right.

A pair of lips pressed against the back of Adam's neck, and suddenly Adam was more than willing to go with them.

He'd been counting the steps, and knew that he was being led into his bedroom. Gentle hands guided him down to the bed, at least one of them stopping to grab his ass. Aisha, he was sure. He let them move his hands so that they were up against the headboard, something tying around his wrists, loose enough so that he could still get out of them if he tried, but he had no real incentive to do so.

"Are you going to trust us?" Aisha asked him.

Adam didn't hesitate. "Always."

Suddenly, they were touching him everywhere at once, the room completely silent except for their breathing and the increasing volume of moans coming from Adam. The fingers and lips that had been pressed against him stopped.

"Geez, Adam, do we need to gag you?" Rocky snickered.

Adam's breathing increased. He hadn't realized how much he wanted that until Rocky had suggested it.

Aisha pressed her lips against Adam's, and he moaned, as her tongue began to make its way into his mouth. He kissed her back desperately, wondering if he could slip out of the restraints so that he could pull her closer to him with one hand while the other hand pulled Rocky to him.

All thoughts of that flew from his mind as Rocky's mouth nipped at the bulge in Adam's pants. He groaned, and stiffened, and he could almost see the determined glint in Rocky's eyes that he knew from previous experience would be there. He wished that he could actually see that, but somehow not seeing it made it even better.

"Please," he moaned in Aisha's mouth, in between kisses. "Please."

Both of his partners pulled away, and Adam nearly whimpered in disappointment, before hands began to divest him of his clothing.

"Are you sure you want this?" Rocky asked, from closer this time, his tongue flicking lightly against Adam's earlobe, teasing around the earring.

"I want you," Adam said, trying to turn his head so that he could kiss Rocky, but Aisha's mouth caught him again, and he wished again that his hands were free, longing to reach out and touch the breasts that were pressed up against him.

"Both of you," he said as soon as his lips were free.

He could feel hands slipping a condom over him, and felt Aisha settling herself, and his hips bucked involuntarily.

"Yes," she hissed, and Adam could visualize the sight, and he suddenly really hated the restraints. He wanted nothing more than to reach up and hold her, pulling her into him. One of his hands slipped out of the cloth that was holding him there, but Rocky caught the wrist, and pressed his lips to it, before putting it back in the restraints.

"You promised," Rocky said, and Adam could feel Rocky straddling him. "Remember?"

Adam nodded, and then he felt something press against his lips. Knowing what it was, he licked his lips, and parted them, taking in as much of Rocky as he could. He could feel everything so much more intently, and he concentrated on pleasing his partners as much as he could, the bed a tangle of their limbs as they pressed together. He heard Aisha cry out in climax and he followed a minute later. He licked once more against Rocky, who followed as well, and Adam drank back the taste of it. His partners collapsed against him, and suddenly his hands were pulled free of the restraints. He could see again, and the first thing he saw was Aisha's smiling eyes looking down at him.

"Did you enjoy that?" she asked.

"Mmmm," Adam agreed, finally free to reach out and touch and explore like he'd wanted to. "Definitely."

"Good," Rocky said, as he pressed his lips against Adam's neck.

Adam smiled. "Next time," he told Rocky. "You're the one being tied up."

His partners laughed, and the three of them just lay there for a moment, enjoying the feeling of being together.


End file.
